


Why? (A Lifetime of Rain With You)

by ButterfliesInMyStomach



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: But I promise no angst, Crayons, Domestic Fluff, Domestic af, F/F, Fluff, It's raining, Love, Love still hurts, Luisa has a yellow raincoat!, Married Life, Rain, Roisa, Rose is an excellent mom, So Married, Some sappy crap, The Alvers, Zoey and Holly Alver, i'm sappy, implied smut i guess, so they're sappy, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterfliesInMyStomach/pseuds/ButterfliesInMyStomach
Summary: "‘I don’t know, bunny.’‘Why?’‘Because mommy doesn’t know everything.’‘Why, mommy?’""'Staying up with you when the day is done feels like walking in the midnight rain, shivers keep tingling all over my skin, and your incredible blue eyes make me feel more awake than I ever have. Waking up with you as the sun rises and rain disappears feels like an impossible dream, yet, every morning when I see your messy red curls,’ Luisa stopped for a second to tangle her hand in the hair in discussion, ‘splayed all over the pillow, or feel them tickling my nose, I know it’s real.'"





	Why? (A Lifetime of Rain With You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So, I haven't posted anything in a while... Writer's block has got the best of me (and my fics), the last couple of stories I posted didn't exactly live up to my expectations (I know, I wrote them myself, so I only have myself to blame), so I decided to take a short break.  
> Now that I am done with my exams (yay!) I can start writing again. This has been collecting dust on my computer unfinished for months now. Starting off easy, here's some family fluff. There's some rain, feelings, kids, and the whole Alver household. 
> 
> I really hope you like it :)
> 
> I am gradually finding my groove again, so I hope you'll forgive me if this fic disappoints :/
> 
> Love,  
> -H.  
> (You can always write me on Tumblr: thegirlwhocriedroisa. I promise to be as open for communication as a Northern European possibly can :))

‘Mommy, why is it raining?’ a pint-sized brunette girl asked with a crayon placed on her mouth and her eyes reflecting a faraway look in a highly concentrated manner, looking more mature than a toddler should. She tapped on the window with her finger and traced the droplets of water currently falling from above.

‘Because the sky is crying,’ came a simple answer from her mother who walked to her and wrapped her arms around her, squeezing tight. The little girl giggled as the woman’s red curls tickled her nose and she lost her focused look.

Rose had never thought she would be giving someone reasons for raining. She had never believed she would be saying it in such a premature way. It was all because she had learned how to put everything in simpler terms for her daughter who was now already five – and three quarters – years old. Rose had got her lesson when her ever so curious daughter had wondered about the importance of vitamins. Luisa had surely got a good laugh out of watching as Rose explained to Zoey how vitamins are essential nutrients that perform hundreds of roles in the body. Zoey had kept intruding and asking what nutrients are and what do the vitamins perform, like, dances, songs, or plays… After that, Luisa had suggested Rose to talk about everything uncomplicatedly, so their child would understand her. And of course, the newer words Zoey heard, the more she asked about them, so using easy words to speak would save her the burden to define every third word.

‘But why is the sky crying?’ Zoey looked deep into her mother’s eyes and dotted her face with a blue crayon. Rose pulled back after receiving an additional makeup component and smiled.

‘Because the condensation –‘ she started but stopped, remembering whom she was speaking to. ‘The sky is sad.’

Zoey traced her mother’s face with her fingers, distracting her to add another drawing on her face. ‘Why is the sky sad, mommy?’

Rose sighed and placed a soft kiss on Zoey’s cheek before standing up and walking back to the stove where she had been cooking before.

‘I don’t know, bunny,’ she said as she stirred the bubbling dish in the pot.

‘Why?’ Zoey pried on, having found a piece of paper to draw on instead of her mom. She was sketching something with so much eagerness that Rose was afraid she would have to wash the floor from crayon marks later. Her own face was pretty colorful too – a blue dot on one cheek and a red what seemed to be a heart on the other.

‘Because mommy doesn’t know everything,’ Rose replied, smiling adoringly while observing Zoey do art. It was still very cute even though she would have to do some cleaning later. ‘You can ask mama when she gets home.’

‘When is mama going to get home?’ Zoey asked, reaching for another crayon and scribbling on the already multicolored paper. Rose checked the antique watch on the kitchen wall.

‘Soon. She’ll get back faster if you help me lay the table,’ Rose winked and took a stack of plates out of the cupboard. Zoey immediately shot up from her drawing and ran to the drawers, pulled out utensils and placed them next to every plate.

‘Is she here now?’ Zoey asked excitedly after helping her mom.

Rose looked outside the window and shook her head. Zoey pouted and sat back down to her masterpiece.

‘Why, mommy?’ she whined, taking a red crayon into her hand and starting to run it over the paper. Rose exhaled.

‘It takes mama some time to drive. Don’t worry, it won’t be long now.’

Zoey returned her focus solely on art and Rose took a relieved breath.

After a while, they heard the front door open and a familiar exclaim from the hall.

‘Babe? Zoe? We’re home!’

Zoey’s face snapped up from the drawing and her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. She jumped up and stormed towards the door, crashing into her other mother’s knees.

‘Mama!’ she chimed, hooking her arms around Luisa’s legs. Luisa laughed and petted her head with her free hand.

‘Hi, _mi vida_! How was your day with mommy?’ she asked as she tried to unchain the toddler from herself. Zoey didn’t even bother to notice her and just clutched onto her legs even stronger.

‘Mommy doesn’t know anything. Why is the sky sad mama?’ the little girl returned to her earlier worry. Luisa smiled with relief as she noticed her wife who came to her rescue and grabbed the tiny bundle from her arms.

‘Hello, love. Hi, Lu,’ Rose grinned and pecked Luisa on the lips as the brunette gasped to the nickname ‘love’ being directed towards their daughter instead of her. Rose was still wearing the grin when she turned her face towards a thumb-sucking toddler in her arms.

‘How did it go?’ she asked, ignoring her wife’s burning look and starting to take off her daughter’s raincoat.

Luisa pulled the pouting five-year-old off the floor and into her arms, simultaneously unzipping her yellow coat and walking towards the kitchen.

‘It went great. Holly was such a brave girl, she didn’t even cry when the doctor gave her the shot,’ Luisa smiled proudly to her younger daughter sitting comfortably in her mom’s arms. Rose followed Luisa to the kitchen and sat Holly down in her play area. The little girl yawned and grabbed one of her sticker books, starting to flip through it.

‘She’s the exact copy of her mom,’ Luisa added, putting Zoey down there too and walking to her wife now sat on the couch. “Always putting on a brave face.”

She fell into Rose’s lap and draped her arms around Rose’s neck. Rose put her arms around Luisa’s waist and pulled her closer. They looked each other in the eyes, forgetting time and space for a second, forgetting they were mothers with two daughters, forgetting Luisa was still wearing her wet yellow raincoat and forgetting everything that had ever hurt them. What was left was only them – two lovers – gazing into the other’s eyes and reveling in the magical feeling that was unconditional love.

‘Hi,’ Rose said after a while. She slipped her hands under Luisa’s soaking coat, never losing eye contact with her. Luisa looked at her questioningly but didn’t say anything. The woman let her hands brush against Luisa’s tanned skin before pulling her coat off with one quick movement and placing a soundly kiss on her lips.

‘Mhmhm, hi,’ Luisa hummed after breaking the kiss. She leaned back and suddenly her facial expression changed from hazy and lovey to confused and trying to hold back laughter.

‘You’ve got a little something… here,’ she grinned and put her finger on the red heart sitting on Rose’s cheek. ‘And here,’ she added, placing her other finger on her other cheek.

‘I made mommy pretty! Isn’t mommy pretty, mama?’ Zoey exclaimed as she landed right next to them on the couch, Holly stumbling after her.

‘Mommy is _always_ pretty,’ Luisa said with a voice completely filled with adoration. Rose blushed a little, but Luisa felt a squeeze on her waist – a sign that she would be rewarded for her thoughtful compliment later. She felt a shiver run down her spine to the thought of them being alone, playing a grown-up game, or two…

‘I made soup,’ Rose announced and soundly kissed her wife on the cheek before lifting her off her lap. She stood up and pulled the pouting woman with her. ‘Come on, we’ll have I-C-E C-R-E-A-M after.’

‘I want ice cream too!’ Zoey shot up and took off to the kitchen. Holly rushed right after her older sister.

Luisa shook her head and started laughing. ‘We might have to come up with a code name for desserts now. Seems like Zoe has the whole spelling thing down now.’

When they got to the kitchen, the girls were already sitting in their regular seats, both holding a spoon in their right hands.

‘And did anyone wash their hands, if I may ask?’ Rose crunched down beside Zoey’s chair. She put her hands up in front of Zoey, palms up. Zoey put the spoon down and looked at Rose confusedly.

‘Who? Me?’ she mused in an angelic voice.

Rose cocked an eyebrow and stared pointedly in Zoe’s eyes. ‘Yes, you. You little devil.’

Zoey raised her hands to her eyes. With the same fixation she had observed the rain, she took a good look of her hands. After a dozen seconds of careful observation, she turned her palms to her mom, clearly amused with the show Zoey was giving her.

‘All clean!’ the little brunette chimed, exhibiting both sides of her hands to Rose. Luisa was having a really hard time containing her laughter as Rose nodded understandingly to the very serious little girl.

‘So, the invisible micro-monsters are gone from your hands, too?’ Rose asked. Zoey’s eyes went comically wide.

‘Wh-what are micronsters?’ she stuttered. Luisa couldn’t help herself anymore and started chuckling into her hand, covering her mouth.

Rose took Zoey’s hands into her own and gave her a thorough examination.

‘Micro-monsters are transparent, meaning, you can’t see them. It’s because they want to get into your tummy. So, they hide on your skin, and when you have an ice cream, they’ll just slip in with it. But like monsters usually do, they cause trouble. So, once they get into your stomach, they’ll make it hurt. And that’s why, eventually, mommies will have to take you to see the doctor,’ Rose explained, observing as her daughter’s eyes went even wider and her mouth formed into a fear reflecting O-shape.

The girl silently slipped off her chair and helped her sister off hers. With Holly’s hand in hers, Zoey stormed into the bathroom and soon, Rose and Luisa could hear the welcome sound of the tap running.

‘Don’t forget soap!’ Rose yelled after them. With a victorious smile plastered all over her face, she slung her arm around Luisa’s shoulders.

‘You’re so hot right now,’ Luisa husked into her ear, before quickly pecking Rose on the cheek.

‘Mommy, mommy! Are the monsters gone now?’ Zoey ran back into the kitchen, shoving her hands under Rose’s nose.

Rose made a show of it, gradually taking the girl’s hands in hers and making sure all the “monsters” were indeed, gone.

‘Yes, they’re gone. But I would rather have some soup first before risking with ice cream. The monsters are afraid of soup, but they love ice cream.’

‘I know how they feel,’ Zoey and Luisa sighed as one. Rose had to bite her lip from bursting with laughter. The apple didn’t really fall far from the tree.

* * *

 

Luisa was sitting on the windowsill in their bedroom, tracing the raindrops sliding down the glass surface outside. She watched them crash into the window in the merciless embrace of the wind, and then slowly surrender down the surface, joining other droplets’ paths, creating a web of rain.

She was so concentrated on the rain, she didn’t even notice Rose enter the room. Her redheaded wife had been silently leaning against the doorframe of their room and observing Luisa.

‘Hey,’ Rose quietly mumbled, pressing her face deep into the crook in Luisa’s neck. A shudder escaped Luisa’s lips as Rose took a deep breath in to fill her lungs with the sweet essence Luisa always carried. Subtly, Rose slid her hands under Luisa’s grey baggy sweater, and locked them around her waist. She sat down next to Luisa, and then pulled her into her lap.

Luisa finally turned her eyes from the watery weather to Rose. She smiled as she hooked her skinny jeans clad legs around Rose’s hips.

It was just the two of them again.

You don’t _really_ know how much you appreciate the alone time with your spouse until you have kids. Every moment they were alone, Luisa felt as if they were stolen. It was sort of like the old times when their love had been a secret for only the two of them to keep. Nowadays, they didn’t have to hide their love. But it was still nice to keep the most intimate parts of it between their bedroom walls.

Rose pressed her nose more intently against Luisa’s neck, starting to softly brush her lips against the soft skin. Luisa’s eyes fell shut as her mouth fell a little open to soundlessly gasp.

‘Babe… Not now. Later,’ she managed to utter, running her hand through Rose’s curls. Rose leaned backwards, her eyes full of disappointment. Her mouth formed into a childish pout which – in Luisa’s eyes – suited the usually mature party of this relationship so well. She chuckled and cleared Rose’s pout with a chaste kiss on her lips.

‘You’re adorable when you’re pouty,’ Luisa grinned as she pulled back from the kiss. Rose slipped her hands lower, partially into Luisa’s jeans.

‘Adorable enough for it to already be _later_?’ she suggested, running one of her fingers dauntingly over the edge of Luisa’s jeans.

Luisa looked at her thoughtfully, before smiling apologetically. ‘No. Sorry, babe.’

Rose sighed and returned her hands on Luisa’s hips. ‘Why?’

‘Because I want to watch the rain pour down,’ Luisa replied as she ran her finger down the cold glass window simultaneously with a raindrop making its way down.

‘But why?’

‘I like rain.’

‘Why?’

‘What’s with the twenty questions?’ Luisa laughed, tracing another drop of water on the other side of the window pane.

Rose smiled.

‘Sorry. Something I picked up from Zoe,’ she said, ‘but you still haven’t answered my question.’

Luisa didn’t say anything for a while and Rose let her think for a few minutes, before her impatience got the better of her and Rose softly squeezed Luisa’s hip.

‘The rain reminds me of you,’ Luisa eventually admitted, her eyes still fixed on the raindrops outside.

‘Okay, I’m going to need you to elaborate on this one as well,’ Rose hummed, resting her head on Luisa’s shoulder.

Luisa took a deep breath in and turned her head, making Rose lift her head up, too. They looked at each other, their love pounding louder in their chests than the rain against the window.

‘Well, rain is… versatile. It can be clean and clear, essential for survival, the only source of water sometimes. It’s part of the water cycle, it’s a natural part of life. But it often contains toxins, it can easily kill you, too. It can be acidic, it can cauterize your heart and lungs as you breathe in the contaminated vaporized rain,’ Luisa explained, earning a confused look from her wife.

‘I’m not sure I’m following you,’ she confessed.

Luisa gingerly took Rose’s hand and held it affectionately in her own.

‘I love you, you know that?’ she checked with Rose before going on. The woman nodded. ‘You’ve hurt me a lot for a lifetime. You’ve cauterized some parts of me I will never get back, some people I will never see again,’ her voice broke, ‘but you’ve also healed some parts of my heart no one else could. Getting to share my bed with you, to inhale the same air, to grow older as our daughters do… to love you more and more as time passes by, it all makes me feel as if I’m walking in the aftermath of a rainy night. Staying up with you when the day is done feels like walking in the midnight rain, shivers keep tingling all over my skin, and your incredible blue eyes make me feel more awake than I ever have. Waking up with you as the sun rises and rain disappears feels like an impossible dream, yet, every morning when I see your messy red curls,’ Luisa stopped for a second to tangle her hand in the hair in discussion, ‘splayed all over the pillow, or feel them tickling my nose, I know it’s real. I wished for our life together so long, now that it’s finally here, I can’t believe my eyes. So, whenever I watch the rain, I am reminded of you and me. It refills my memory with the hurt and love I’ve received from you, and it makes me so happy, Rose. Because you make me happy.’

A drop of water escaped from Luisa’s eye. Rose caught it with her thumb as she cupped Luisa’s face. Although it was raining _outside_ , they suddenly felt like it was raining on _them_. The raindrops fondly immersing them in their chaotic dance, creating a strange calm in the middle of the storm. As their faces gravitated closer, their eyes gradually fell shut. But not until the very last moment before their lips met. As passionately, desperately as the storm howled outside, their lips pushed together and pulled apart.

When their lungs started to ache for air, they parted. Resting their foreheads against each other, they caught their breaths.

‘Why do I make you happy?’ Rose whispered after a dozen breaths of silence. Luisa could feel Rose’s lips curl into a smile as she gave her another brief kiss.

‘Because of this, and I think you’re a fool,’ Luisa chuckled, tracing Rose’s face with her finger instead of tracing the paths of raindrops on the window.

They fell into soft laughter, occasionally brushing their lips together. It was all light and soft, until after one of these kisses, Luisa suddenly grabbed the hems of Rose’s flannel shirt.

‘You know what rain also feels like?’ she husked into Rose’s ear. The flustered woman shook her head, anchoring her hands around Luisa’s waist.

The sound of fabric tearing ripped through the silence of the room as Luisa pulled Rose’s shirt apart.

‘ _Wet_ ,’ she breathed, pulling Rose on top of herself as she lay on her back on the window sill.

The storm raged outside, but it was nothing compared to the hurricane conquering the bedroom on the other side of the window pane.

As Luisa woke up the next morning to the tickling sensation on her nose and she smelled the intoxicating aroma of Rose’s flowery shampoo, she knew it was real. She tangled her bare legs with Rose’s under the warm blanket and wished it would rain on them forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but actually not sorry for the "wet" joke :)  
> I had to.


End file.
